


Do You Love Me?

by JEAikman



Series: The Musketeers - prompts and one-shots [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and implied sex, bah this adorable cuties are too fun to write, cuties kissing, drunk!d'Artagnan, follows on from the previous oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for Drunk!d'Artagnan. He's such a puppy.<br/>Anyway, follows on from the previous fic, everyone's celebrated d'Artagnan getting back on his feet and he loses his brain to mouth filter when he's drunk so insecurities about whether Athos really loves him come to the surface. It's completely adorable I assure you.<br/>As ever, remember you can leave me prompts in the comments!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Love Me?

D'Artagnan was feeling much better. He had spent a few weeks on bed-rest, which usually, he would have hated - but Athos made sure he never got bored. Honestly, the things that man could do with his mouth were positively sinful. The Gascon blushed even at the thought of it. They'd not done anything too... strenuous as of yet, but he had no doubt that when they did, it would be wonderful.

 

Now, however, they were celebrating his recovery with a round of drinks, since he'd finally been let out of the house and able to move on his own. So, ever the lightweight, d'Artagnan was now happily drunk.

"y'r Beautiful, Athos" He told his lover, giggling to himself as he leaned on the other man - for he could not support his own weight. Aramis and Porthos chuckled and Athos groaned.

"I knew this was a terrible idea." He grumbled. D'Artagnan stared up at him with sad and innocent eyes.

"Why? Don't you love me, Athos? I love you, you know." The older man raised an eyebrow and shook his head, smiling fondly.

"I meant you drinking so much, you idiot. You've not the disposition for it, nor the fortitude." That seemed to satisfy the young man, but the other pair were having a great deal of fun watching them. Athos glared. Eventually they took their leave to make for their own lodgings.

"So you do, then?" d'Artagnan asked after a short spell of silence.

"Do what, my little Gascon?" Athos asked, a smile playing on his lips. He knew what the boy was asking, but with him in this state, it was too tempting to toy with him a little.

"Love me?" He asked. And the way that he asked - as if he were asking for permission to be loved, it both tore at his heart and warmed it. They made it back to Athos's rooms, where the Musketeer kissed d'Artagnan fiercely against the wall, as if the world were ending and he only had this one chance to press all the emotions he felt into the other man by way of his lips. He pulled away eventually, and d'Artagnan whimpered pathetically at the loss of contact.

"Is that sufficient answer for you, _boy_?" And _Dieu_ , if the way that he growled the last word didn't make d'Artagnan shudder with anticipation. But he was not quite prevented from being impertinent.

"Not nearly, sir. A far more thorough and thought out answer is required." He smirked, and Athos was back kissing him even more roughly - which to be honest, he quite enjoyed.

Needless to say, the answer which he had desired was received in full that night (when they managed to make it up the stairs), and he received it gladly.


End file.
